Here Comes The Sun
by WeasleysWizardWheeze
Summary: One shot, songfic. Post HogwartsWar. HBP Spoilers. Ron reflects on the major events of his love affair with Hermione the night before their wedding. My first shot at fanfics, please R&R!


**Disclaimer - Nothing to do with the Potterverse is mine. Neither is the song, that belongs to the Beatles.**

**A/N - This is my favourite song in the world, ever, and I thought it worked well as a hopeful sort of song, post war and before wedding. The page breaks show flashbacks.**

_**Here Comes The Sun** _

She's perfect - that's the only word to describe her. She's smart, funny, beautiful in her own unique way. Small wonder that I'm crazy in love with her, I have been forever. From the very first time she told me I had dirt on my nose, through all the fights, all the arguments, the battle, losing friends.. I've never once stopped to think about why I love her so much or really reflect on our relationship. It's just sort of been there. But tomorrow Hermione Jane Granger becomes Hermione Jane Weasley, and it's been a long time coming.

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun,  
and I say it's all right_

The first time I realised I loved her was back in our fourth year in Hogwarts, when she went to the Yule Ball with that grouchy git Viktor Krum. Yes, dear _Vicky_. I spent the whole night jealously watching them, and 'Mione was right, that was the first time I'd really stopped and thought - she's a girl. Before that she was just Hermione, bossy, bushy haired know-it-all. The first time I told her I loved her wasn't for another three years though, the summer before what would have been our seventh and final year of Hogwarts, at Bill and Fleur's wedding. Dumbledore was dead, Snape had gone back to the Death Eaters, though maybe he'd never left them, and we all felt the impending war pressing down on us like lead weights. But for one day, everyone put all thoughts of war, of death out of their heads to celebrate love - to forget. When the night was nearly over, I left Harry and Ginny dancing together, clutching each other as though they might never see each other again. Which in hindsight, was a very real possibility. I found 'Mione sat alone at a table, and beckoned her outside. Stood sheltered by the trees, I poured everything out to her…

* * *

"So Ron, what did you want to talk to me about?" Ron swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing, visibly nervous. Hermione reached out and placed a small hand on his arm. 

"Ron?" she asked gently. He placed a large, quidditch calloused hand over hers.

"I just wanted to… um, I mean… 'Mione, are you scared of what's going to happen?"

She nodded, almost imperceptibly.

"Yes, I am a bit. There's so many things I want from life, and it does scare me that they may never happen." Her words heartened Ron slightly, as what he had to say came from a similar angle.

"Speaking of which, Hermione… well, there's things that I want to do, just in case. Things that I should have done ages ago, and well, now it's sort of becoming real, I mean I could die, and these things…well I'd never say them…" the tips of his ears were bright red, and he was mumbling slightly. Hermione swallowed a giggle.

"Ron, what are you trying to say here? Just say it." He swallowed again, and seemed to mentally strengthen his resolve.

"Well, 'Mione, what I really want to say is, well, iloveyou." he said in one breath. Hermione pressed her hands to the sides of her face.

"Oh Ron," she breathed "really? You mean that?" Ron nodded, and opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say a word Hermione was in his arms, kissing him with all her might.

* * *

_Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter  
Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
and I say it's all right_

The Final Battle was tough. Me and Hermione had been a couple for almost a year, and it'd been one Hell of a year. Harry was focused on his Horcrux hunt, and almost ignored me and Hermione. Hermione was convinced that half his fervour was because if he defeated Voldemort then he'd have nothing keeping him from being with Ginny. After months of searching, of Death Eater attacks, of fights, everything you could think of, we'd found all six Horcruxes. Found and destroyed, I should say. The only bit of soul left was, well, Voldemort. And the time had come to go after that one bit. The Order had been informed of Harry's plan to ambush Voldemort and his Death Eaters at his fathers old house in Little Hangleton, after getting a tip off that he was there. Ingenious really, no one had suspected it, Voldemort hated his Muggle father. I suppose he had his uses to him though. Anyway, we all knew what the next day would bring, and we were aware we might not survive it. Me, Harry and Hermione were staying in Grimmauld Place for the night, after all, it was Harry's house.

* * *

Ron kissed Hermione softly on the forehead, and made to leave her room. She looked up at him with huge chocolate eyes and whispered 

"Ron, please stay." Ron looked back to the girl on the bed, the one girl he could not imagine living without, and knew he'd stay. He'd do anything she asked of him. Wordlessly he walked back to the bed, laid down and scooped her into his arms. She laid her head on his chest, and a tear rolled slowly down her cheek.

"'Mione, what's wrong? Oh please don't cry. It'll be ok, it'll all be ok." She sighed.

"But you don't know that, do you? None of us do. Oh Ron I'm so scared, what if I lose you?" Ron tilted her chin so she was looking at him, and kissed her lips.

"You'll never lose me 'Mione, I love you." he whispered. She kissed him again, and it grew more heated, more passionate. She ran her hands through his flame coloured hair, as his hands were on her lower back, pressing her body against his. They both knew where this would end up, but neither could imagine a more perfect person to experience it with for the first time. Neither wanted to break the spell, because by the next night it could be broken for them.

* * *

_  
Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
and I say it's all right_

The Final Battle was over, and Harry had defeated Voldemort, and made sure he got Snape too, as well as Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione thinks that it was some kind of personal vendetta, and I have to agree. The majority of the Death Eaters were killed, the rest captured and taken straight to Azkaban. We did have some casualties too of course - we lost Moody, Dawlish, Seamus, and Percy, as well as some others. A lot were injured, in shock, the lot. When the battle first ended, I couldn't find Hermione and it scared me beyond anything I could ever have imagined. I finally saw her hunched over Tonks', who had been hit with a bugger of a jinx, but pulled through fine. I screamed her name, and ran towards her, and only when I saw those huge brown eyes looking into my blue ones did I feel calm again. In that instant I knew what I had to do, I just had to iron out a small glitch first.

* * *

"Mum?" Ron said quietly. Molly Weasley was sat next to the bed in St. Mungo's that held her third sons dead body. She looked up and her eyes were red and bloodshot. 

"Mum, I know that this could well be the worst time for this, but the thing is, I love Hermione more than anything in the world, and I could have…well I could have lost her today. I want to ask her to marry me, but I don't have…" He was cut off by Mrs. Weasley.

"Ron, don't say it's the worst time. No parent is supposed to arrange their child's funeral but," her voice cracked, "you have to keep on living. You know I love Hermione like one of my own, and I know how happy she makes you. Do it Ronnie, ask her." she held a hand up when Ron tried to speak. "I know sweetheart, no ring. Your grandmothers engagement ring is at home, in a box in my jewellery box. It's yours, well Hermione's, if you want it." Ron threw his arms around his mother, and she held him to her tightly.

"Seems like I'm losing more than one son today." she said, smiling through tears that had began to fall. Ron squeezed his mother tightly.

"You'll never lose me mum."

* * *

Sun, sun, sun, here it comes...  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes...  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes...  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes...  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes...

I could picture our future together clearly, with no Voldemort, nothing blighting the years ahead. For the first time in a year I didn't have to worry about losing Hermione. I apparated home and found the ring straight after talking to mum. I did worry about the timing, I mean, my brother had just died, and despite the fight we'd had, he was still family. It upset me more than I thought it would, and it broke mum apart. But like she'd said to me, I had to keep on living, and my life was Hermione. The ring was perfect, and I could picture it on Hermione's finger. It was a gold band, with rubies and yellow sapphires set in it. I just needed to ask her.

* * *

Hermione was sat in the living room of Grimmauld Place with Harry, Ginny, Lupin and Tonks when Ron apparated back. Hermione stood up, her eyes blazing. 

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" Ron was shocked, Hermione never swore. She flew at him, and burst into tears on his shoulder.

"I was so worried," she sobbed, "I thought that you'd…that they'd…" Hermione couldn't finish the sentence. Ron enveloped her in his arms, and hugged her tightly.

"No 'Mione, I just had to sort something out. Um, well…" Ron gently disentangled himself from Hermione, and got down on one knee. She quickly understood what was happening, as her eyes widened in shock. Ron cleared his throat.

"Hermione Jane Granger, I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone. I was so scared going into battle today, knowing that it might end up with me losing you. But I didn't, and I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you." he took a deep breath. "'Mione, will you marry me?" Hermione burst into tears again, and knelt in front of him.

"Yes," she breathed, "yes, yes, YES!" she added, getting louder with each yes. Ron leapt to his feet, and picked her up, twirling her around, before placing her on the floor and kissing her fiercely.

* * *

Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun,

It's all ended up pretty well. More than pretty well, it's amazing. Hermione and me are getting married tomorrow, and I couldn't be more excited. I can't wait to see her walking down the aisle towards me, and for her to become Mrs. Weasley. It ended up with a happy ending for most of the others too. Harry and Ginny got back together, and are really, really happy. Tonks and Lupin got married in a quickie wedding about a week after the battle, and are expecting a baby. Neville and Loony, err, Luna have fallen hard for each other too. And now we can all just live our lives, without this black cloud of Voldemort hanging over us.

_and I say it's all right_

I can't imagine life without Hermione. She's the most amazing woman I've ever met. The way her eyes sparkle, the way her hair flows down her back in shiny waves, the way she kisses me when I wake up in the morning, the way she kisses me when I tell her I love her, the way she kisses me when…actually, just the way she kisses me. Tomorrow is the first day of the rest of my life, and I can't wait to spend it with her.

_It's all right_


End file.
